The basic functions of a computer and memory devices include information processing and storage. In typical computer systems, these arithmetic, logic, and memory operations are performed by devices capable of reversibly switching between two states often referred to as “0” and “1.” Such switching devices are fabricated from semiconducting devices that perform these various functions and are capable of switching between two states at high speed.
Electronic addressing or logic devices, for instance for storage or processing of data, are made with inorganic solid-state technology, and particularly crystalline silicon devices. The metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) is one the main workhorses.
Much of the progress in making computers and memory devices faster, smaller and cheaper involves integration, squeezing ever more transistors and other electronic structures onto a postage stamp sized piece of silicon. A postage stamp-sized piece of silicon may contain tens of millions of transistors, each transistor as small as a few hundred nanometers. However, silicon-based devices are approaching their fundamental physical size limits.
Inorganic solid-state devices are generally encumbered with a complex architecture that leads to high cost and a loss of data storage density. The circuitry of volatile semiconductor memories based on inorganic semiconductor material must constantly be supplied with electric current with a resulting heating and high electric power consumption in order to maintain stored information. For example, nonvolatile semiconductor devices have a reduced data rate and relatively high power consumption and large degree of complexity.